I'm So Sorry
by regularshow565
Summary: When Mordecai loses his temper and hurts Rigby, he regrets it immediately. He tries to apologize to Rigby, but how can he when Rigby is afraid of him?


**Just a little one-shot I came up with. I hope you all enjoy it!**

Mordecai was pissed at the world around him.

He had been woken up at 5 A.M. by a noise outside and hadn't been able to go back to sleep.

When he and Rigby had gone to the kitchen for breakfast, Rigby had poured the last remains of cereal into his bowl.

Rigby had frowned when Mordecai groaned after shaking the empty box.

Rigby had offered him his bowl. "Here, dude. You can have mine," he said sliding the bowl to Mordecai.

"Keep it," Mordecai grumbled pushing the bowl back.

"Are you sure? I don't nee-"

"I said keep it," Mordecai said with a hint of menace in his voice as he glared at Rigby.

Rigby gulped. He'd never heard his friend talk like that. "O-okay," he replied.

After Rigby had finished the two groundskeepers went outside and sat on the front steps with everyone else.

Benson stood in front of them and looked at Mordecai and Rigby with an annoyed expression plastered on his face.

"It's about time you showed up," he mumbled.

Mordecai heard this and it ticked him off even more.

One by one, everyone got up as Benson read out their jobs.

Mordecai and Rigby were the last ones sitting on the steps.

"Mordecai and Rigby, you two repaint all the benches in the park."

Mordecai groaned while Rigby just nodded, thinking for once this was an easy job.

Benson looked from Mordecai to Rigby confused. He never thought he'd see Mordecai upset about an easy job while Rigby wasn't.

He thought it would be vice versa. He shrugged to himself.

"Paint is in the shed," he said walking up the steps.

Mordecai glared at Benson as he went inside and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, man. It's alright. It's just one job for today," Rigby explained softly.

Mordecai blinked as he saw Rigby wasn't complaining. Rigby always complained about _every_ job.

"Whatever," he said shrugging Rigby's hand away.

Rigby frowned in sadness as he got up and started walking to the shed, Mordecai trailing behind him.

* * *

Mordecai walked into his bedroom, Rigby right behind him.

Rigby sighed as he saw Mordecai still had the same angry glare on his face that had been there the whole day.

"Mordecai, what's wrong?" he asked quietly. "You've been angry all day."

Mordecai had his back to Rigby, his arms crossed.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"You can talk to me, Mordecai. I want to help you."

Something in Mordecai snapped. He felt like he needed to release all the anger that he had kept bottled up inside him all day.

He felt that he needed to take all his anger out on _someone._

He whirled around, fist clenched, and punched Rigby straight in the face.

Rigby fell back onto the floor, tears welling up in his eyes as he looked up at the angry face glaring down at him.

Rigby got up and ran out into the hallway sobbing.

Mordecai huffed then looked down at his clenched fist.

His anger receded as he heard Rigby crying.

_What have I done?_

He quickly ran out of the room, looking left and right down the hallway before going downstairs into the living room.

He heard sobs and looked under the couch to find Rigby with his head in his arms sobbing.

Mordecai's heart broke when he saw Rigby crying.

"Rigby?" Mordecai said quietly.

Rigby's head shot up, hitting the couch.

He cowered further back.

"Please don't hurt me again," he said shakily.

Mordecai saw he had given Rigby a big bruise on his cheek.

Rigby was shaking as he looked at Mordecai.

Mordecai looked in Rigby's eyes and saw fear.

"Rigby, I'm so sorry," he started. Rigby sniffled and stared at Mordecai.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I've been having a bad day and I wasn't thinking," Mordecai said, moving his hand toward Rigby.

Rigby whimpered and scooted back as far as he could.

Mordecai pulled his hand back, tears in his eyes.

"I shouldn't have hit you, Rigby," he said softly, a tear falling from his eye.

Rigby sniffled and looked at Mordecai as he saw the tear fall.

He wiped his eyes and inched forward.

Mordecai slowly reached his hand out again, not wanting to scare Rigby.

Rigby reached his small hand out and Mordecai grasped his friend's hand.

Mordecai gently dragged Rigby out from under the couch and hugged him tightly.

Rigby wrapped his arms around the avian's waist and buried his face in Mordecai's chest.

"I forgive you," he said quietly.

Mordecai gave him a small smile and hugged him closer and rested his chin on Rigby's head.

"I promise I'll never hurt you again, Rigby."

Rigby smiled up at Mordecai. "I know you won't," he replied.

Mordecai smiled and carried Rigby back upstairs.

He sat on his bed, Rigby in his arms. He laid back and gently pet Rigby's head.

He smiled as Rigby fell alseep. He yawned, his own eye lids drooping.

He hugged Rigby a little tighter as he fell asleep, keeping the raccoon safe in his arms.


End file.
